When Percy Comes Home
by Totallynerdy
Summary: when Percy comes home! One-Shot


In a writing mood so here. When Percy comes home to Sally. Spoilers of Trials of Apollo.

All belong to Rick Riordan.

 **Sally POV**

I was sitting at the table thinking things over. Paul was at school so I was by myself. We still haven't gotten any more news since Percy and Annabeth fell into tartarus. I was completely miserable since Annabeth went to get Percy even more miserable when we heard that they fell into tartarus. I was in such in deep thought that I didn't hear the doorbell ring. When it rang a second time I slowly got up and went to answer it. When I opened the door I didn't recognize who it was at first. The person standing in front of me was at least a foot taller than me. He was very skinny and was in old clothes. His sea green eyes looked shattered his tar black hair was disheveled a lot. His skin tone was pale around his face it was a small tinge of green. I stared at him for a good 2 minutes until I recognized that the man in front of me was my own son.

"Mom?"

"Oh Percy!"

"Hey I'm alive!" He gave me one of his infamous lopsided grins. I burst into tears then 20 seconds after I did he did too. We fell to the ground him in my arms. We stayed like this for a good 5 minutes then we stood up and I ushered him inside. I took him to the kitchen to get him something to eat. He declined politely which I knew something was wrong. Percy never declined food. I wanted so bad to ask what was wrong but I knew better. He typically tod Paul and I what happened on quests or at Camp Half-Blood, but I knew that he and Annabeth went through Tartarus and I knew that was home court for monsters. Even though him and Annabeth were strong who knew what happened down there. Percy asked what had happened while he was gone and how we were. I answered every question he came up with. Around 4:30 Paul opened the door.

"Hey Sally"

"Yes honey."

"Why are there hoof prints in the yard?"

"I don't know" I eyed Percy and he turned a little red.

"Oh, okay how you feeling?"

"Good but a little nauseous" Then Percy spoke up.

"Mom why would you feel nauseous?"

"PERCY!"

"Hi Paul!"

"When did you get back? And How are you?"

"Um, well about an hour ago and alright I guess." "Back to my earlier question, Why do you feel nauseous?"

"Well Percy about a month ago we found out that we're going to have a baby."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Paul answered for me.

At dinner Percy barely ate anything I guessed it was just a side effect of tartarus and I wasn't going to say anything but Paul decided to.

"Percy you okay, you look a little green and are barely eating."

"Not really I haven't slept in days and on the Argo ll I got poisoned under water."

"Oh sweetie!" I exclaimed.

"Its not as bad as it was trust me"

"Well I better get going I have to get back to Annabeth."

"Can't you stay longer, I just got you back." I practically begged.

"Sorry mom but Annabeth doesn't sleep without me there. I wish I could but I can't."

"Hey it's okay Percy just come back soon and bring Annabeth with you!" Paul ordered.

"Alright I was thinking soon I could bring the 7 home for dinner or something."

"Oh course Percy" I exclaimed.  
"Who are the 7?" Questioned Paul.

"The 7 are the 7 members of the quest. Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth, and I. But Leo is missing he disappeared defeating Gaia. We think he died but Rachel says he is saving someone. So we are not sure."

"Of course any time is good with us. Maybe Saturday?"

"Sure I'll check with everyone but I think so. Bye Mom and Paul."

 **Saturday**

Percy came over with Annabeth this morning to help set up. Annabeth is in the condition that Percy is in but maybe a little better. The 7 were coming over around 3 and it was 2 now. Annabeth and I were cooking while the boy cleaned but now I think they were just watching sports center. At 2:45 the doorbell rang. I could hear Percy jump up to answer it.

"Hazel, Frank how are ya?"

"Were good thanks Percy, you?" It was a girl's voice so I'm guessing it was hazel.

"Ya I'm alright." Annabeth and I went out of the kitchen to meet our guests.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hi Hazel, Frank."

"I am guessing you guys are HAzel and Frank." They nodded, "I am Sally Percy's mom, and this is Paul his step-dad."

"Hi"

"Mom, Paul Hazel and Frank are from the roman camp, we went to Alaska together."

"Well thank you for keeping him safe."

"Your welcome but he did the most dangerous stuff like made a bet with Phineas, then drank gorgon's blood." Frank answered. At this Percy turned red.

"HE DID WHAT!" Annabeth and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well you know you probably need to check on dinner" Percy said before trying to push into the kitchen.

"Percy I can't believe you did that!" Annabeth exclaimed pulling Percy into a hug.

"What all went on with this quest?" I finally asked

"Well I went missing, a coulpe months later woke up in the wolf house, then was chased by gorgons, ran into heras roman counterpart juno carried her across the little tiber. It washed away my achellies curse, met Frank and Hazel, saved Franks life with controlling the river. Got isued a quest by Mars/Ares Roman counter part/ With Frank we got Hazel to go. Met Ella and Phineas, did a bet with Phineas drank gorgons blood turns out I chose the correct one didn't die got my memories back. Went to Alaska freeded Thatonous. Called you, went back to Camp Jupiter, killed Polyboates, got elected preator, then the Argo ll came and got us. Leo got possed y something fired on the camp. We ran out went places Annabeth got isued a death quest. Almost drowned, got Annabeth back, fell. Survived Got back on the Argo ll. Went to differnet places. Watered the ancient stones with a nose bleed woke Gaia. Went to camp half-blood fought Gaia. And thats about it."

"Wow" is all I could say.

"Hey seaweed brain you did a good job summarizing! I'm inpressed!"

"Thank you wise girl. I learned from the best." I had to let out a small laugh at that. After our talk the door bell rang again. It was Piper and Jason. After they got here we sat down to eat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Every one left around 8 and Percy was so wiped out he went to try and get some sleep. Annabeth slept on his floor and Paul and I turned in soon after. My baby was home. Finally home soon I would have another baby but the new baby would never replace my first one. Percy is home he might be mentally hurt, or insane but he was my baby and he was home and alive. He had family, friends, and Annabeth to help him get better. It might take some time but he will get better. I believe in him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading! :) I wanted to write a story and this came to mind its a one-shot. Please Review!**

 **Thanks, BYE. Have a good week! ;) ;p**


End file.
